


you're just a fool in love

by irish_gold



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a fraction of a second Harry’s heart lurches in his chest as he relises that maybe Niall hadn’t gotten home yet, <em>I mean, he was supposed to go out to the grocers shop today, maybe he’s still there, yeah that’s exactly where he is, and maybe I should just go home and forget<em>—</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	you're just a fool in love

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by zerrie engagement, all mistakes are my own. feedback much appreciated. x

Harry knows that he has to do it now, it doesn’t matter that he hasn’t prepared a speech or gotten the actual ring, he’s got to do it now that Zayn already did. So with shaky hands he makes his way up a few flights of stairs, taking two at a time, trying to remember the few lines he had made himself memorise on the drive here.

_Too soon,_ he thinks when he finds himself standing in front of the familiar hardwood front door. He can barely think straight, can’t even remember the few sentences that he’d repeated in his head just mere seconds ago and.

He knocks on the door even before he can turn around and forget that he almost just _proposed_ to Niall.

For a fraction of a second Harry’s heart lurches in his chest as he relises that maybe Niall hadn’t gotten home yet, _I mean_ , _he was supposed to go out to the grocers shop today, maybe he’s still there, yeah that’s exactly where he is, and maybe I should just go home and forget—_

Niall opens the door before Harry can finish his thought, “Haz! I wasn’t expecting you to come ‘til sometime later today.” Niall says grinning. He’s standing by the frame of the door with a plain white t-shirt and sweatpants.

_He’s not dressed properly, I’m not dressed properly, I shouldn’t propose when we both look like we just woke up!_ Harry thinks to himself before saying, “I thought you were going to the grocers shop.” Niall moves out of the way to let Harry in, smiling at Harry with that same smile he only saves for him.

_It doesn’t matter that we’re dressed improperly, just matters that we love each other. And we do,_ Harry thinks.

“Nah, gave up on the idea when I woke up this morning. ‘S gonna rain anyways.” He says easily following Harry into foyer. Watching as Harry took off his shoes one by one. Then slowly taking off his coat.

“You all right there Harry? You seem tense.” Niall asks.

“I’m fine Niall.”

“Well you don’t look—“ Before Niall could finish his sentences Harry bends down in one knee grabbing Niall’s left hand and says, “Niall James Horan will you marry me? I. I know this is so sudden and—and that it’s not the normal proposal and that I don’t even have a ring but. I want to live with you for the rest of my life, I want you to be mine, I want to be able to wake up every morning and know that you’ll always be there—you’ll always be _mine_. So what do you say, marry me?” He takes a deep shaky breath relieved that he had gotten that out of the way.

He’s looking up at Niall expectantly, with a smile on his face, just waiting to hear Niall say that one word that will make Harry _relax._

_If he says yes then I’ll carry him, like in the movies, the way I’m supposed to do it. I’ll kiss him all over. ‘Til our lips are numb and—_

“No.”

“I’m so happy—Wait. What?” He was looking at Niall with confusion because that _wasn’t what Niall was supposed to say. He was supposed to say yes not no._

“I said no Harry,” Niall answers timidly his voice barely above a whisper, pulling his hand out of Harry’s grasp he takes a few steps back and adds, “I don’t accept.”

Harry’s face twists from confusion to sadness in a flash and before he knows it he’s stood up on his two feet, pushing Niall out of his way to make an exit out of the flat because _Niall had said no._

Niall reaches for Harry’s fingers just in time and pulls him back from the door. Facing him he says, “I said no Harry because you and I both know that’s not something you want. At least not right now.”

“How can you say that? How can you say that’s not something I want? I want to marry you Niall, that’s why I proposed.”

“Harry were you even thinking about marrying me before Zayn and Perrie announced they were engaged? Tell me the truth, Haz.” Niall says quietly looking Harry straight in the eyes.

“Of course I was thinking about that!”

“I don’t mean a fleeting thought you get at a random moment, I mean like _actually thinking about it_.” Harry stays quiet.

A blush creep on his cheeks and silently curses himself for being so easily embarrassed, “I. You’re right but.” Harry tries to say.

“No Harry, there are no buts to this, we’re not ready for this and you know it.”

“But Zayn and Perrie—“

“We’re not Zayn and Perrie, we’re Harry and Niall, remember? Just because Zayn suddenly decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Perrie doesn’t mean we’re ready for something like that.”

“You don’t think we could spend the rest of our lives together, with each other?”

“I never said that. Stop putting words in my mouth Haz.”

Harry looks at his feet not being able to look at Niall in the eyes anymore; he was more embarrassed than before. “You’re right; I don’t know what I was thinking. Who am I kidding? I wasn’t thinking at all. I’m a twat. A major pig-headed-twat.”

“You’re not you’re just a fool in love.” Niall giggles pulling Harry closer to him.

Wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist Harry asks Niall quietly, “Can we just forget all this happened? Please?”

“Fine, but only because you said please. But I don’t think I could forget this I mean someone just proposed to me and it wasn’t just some random stranger.” Niall says cheekily pecking Harry on the lips.

“Shut up. It was stupid of me, I get it. Can we just let this go?”

“Yeah, sure, I mean who said you’d be the one proposing.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just thought to quickly whip this up so you’d guys have something to read of mine. firstly I’d like to apologise to anyone who’s been waiting for me to update my fics or even post a new one shot. something came up and I just haven’t had the strength or even the health to write anything. i hope that you guys do understand that I may not write for a while even after this drabble because I’m not in the sanest place to continue. but I do hope along with you guys that this is just the start of many different kinds of fics and one-shots to come in the near future. thank you. x


End file.
